Standing in the shadow of our lies
by lynavra
Summary: Se da pequeños golpes con las manos sobre las piernas y nota la leve brisa de alguien acercándose a ella. —Tú eres preciosa. Realmente lo eres.


_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. El título del fic es un fragmento de una canción de Delain -porque es una canción multiusos y punto-, no es mío. No hagas copy&paste, porque me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre._

_Nota: esto está situado post-Breaking Dawn, así que se puede contar perfectamente como spoiler. ¡Feliz Año a todos!_

_-.-.-_

**Standing in the shadow of our lies**

El corazón de Emily late muy deprisa desde hace una hora. Se ha estado manteniendo ocupada preparando unos pastelitos que les llevará después a los chicos, intentando así escabullirse un poco de la que se avecina, pero le ha servido de poco.

No es necesario que Sam vuelva a acercarse a ella y, abrazándola fuertemente, le susurre al oído que no debe temerles, al menos ya no, porque no es eso lo que le preocupa. Esta tarde Sam va a presentarla oficialmente a los Cullen después de la reencontrada paz y la solidificación de un nuevo acuerdo entre las dos líneas antes enemigas, y no tiene miedo de lo que un grupo de vampiros pueden hacerles, pues se fía de ellos; siempre lo ha hecho, aunque su corazón hubiera permanecido impasible al lado de sus chicos.

No, su nerviosismo viene por otra cosa. Relacionada con los vampiros, sí, pero una diferente. Quizá demasiado superficial como para que se sienta a gusto mencionándola en alto. De hecho, si fuera alguien con una personalidad totalmente opuesta, ahora se estaría riendo de sí misma por su niñería, ya que de eso se trata: algo más propio de una niña que de una mujer adulta como ella.

Se anuda un pequeño pañuelo de color claro en la parte superior de la coleta en que se ha recogido en el pelo y, después, sale de su habitación. Pasa justo al lado del cuarto de baño y se detiene unos segundos, muy pocos; los suficientes como para decidir entrar y plantarse delante del espejo con mucha reticencia.

Emily nunca ha sido una muchacha presumida. Sabe que fue bonita, pero nunca se trató de algo que le quitara el sueño, ni se lo alegrara, tampoco; si bien las cosas fueron un poco diferentes desde el día en que Sam perdió el control. Ella nunca lo ha mencionado y jamás le ha guardado ningún rencor, mas durante los primeros meses fue muy complicado para ella poder permanecer delante de cualquier superficie que le devolviera su ahora desfigurada imagen.

Ya no le sucede; ha pasado página y lo ha aceptado como algo más de su vida, convive con ello día a día y se da cuenta de que todavía tiene muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, no todos los días va a encontrarse entre seres físicamente perfectos y hermosos como no se pueden ver en otra parte.

No se siente bien por tener pensamientos tan banales, pero algunos de sus miedos e inseguridades ya superados han regresado de repente para atormentarla. Y, por supuesto, no puede confesarle nada de ello a Sam porque, tras decirle lo preciosa que es para él y hacerla sentir verdaderamente tranquila, no la dejaría ir a la mansión Cullen. Cancelaría el compromiso y le impediría pasar por un trago como aquel. No habría mala intención en él, claro, pero Emily desea conocerlos de verdad, por mucho que deba sufrir ciertos inconvenientes pasajeros.

De pronto se escucha el timbre del teléfono, el sonido que ha persistido durante horas desde hace una semana. Una semana exacta desde que todo terminó por fin y han vuelto a estar a salvo, más incluso que antes. La reserva está en movimiento desde que aquellos extraños vampiros intentaron acabar con los Cullen porque, después de todo, los quileute habían estado en peligro también.

No tarda en seguirlo la fuerte voz de Sam desde la entrada, llamándola para que baje y puedan irse con los demás de una vez; las quejas de Paul lo están sacando de quicio. Y es entonces cuando Emily regresa la mirada al espejo, sin ningún tipo de luz por ninguna parte, y trata de juntar los labios sin crear una mueca horrible. No desea nada, ni sentir pena por sí misma ni tampoco encontrarse falsamente hermosa, únicamente se observa en la oscuridad al tiempo que sigue con la vista las cicatrices que le recorren el rostro y le retuercen la boca.

Al final, decide bajar la vista y olvidar toda esa tontería, porque ella es feliz y no le hace falta nada más. Tiene todo lo que necesitaría y habría podido desear, aunque eso no incluya ciertos aspectos físicos que antes poseía y que, realmente, no cambiarían en nada su vida.

Cuando baja las escaleras encuentra a Sam jugueteando con un pequeño reloj que lleva siempre dentro de la chaqueta, esa que casi nunca usa pero deja para las ocasiones especiales, y éste enseguida eleva los párpados hasta encontrarla colocándose su propio abrigo.

Son esos momentos los que consiguen que Emily de verdad no se dé cuenta de nada más, porque es capaz de apreciar algo brillante en los ojos de su prometido, algo que le indica lo maravillosa que es para él y cómo se rompe por dentro cada vez que la mira y observa lo que le hizo por no haber sido suficientemente fuerte y controlar sus poderes.

El trayecto en coche desde La Push hasta la mansión de los Cullen fue ruidoso, como tantos otros, debido a que llevaban consigo a Paul y Jared, quienes no podían aguantar sin dar voces siquiera quince minutos.

Y no es previo al instante en que ve alzarse ante ella esa imponente casa, tan brillante e impoluta que asombra sea el hogar de los que hasta hacía bien poco eran seres de la noche y tan malos que inclusive sus antepasados habían tenido que proteger a su pueblo de ellos, que se siente pequeña. Pero no como ha podido notar con anterioridad, sino que de verdad ve que son tan diferentes y algo así como tan importantes, que nada material que ella pueda tener estaría a la altura.

Mentalmente trata de reprimirse, porque ella nunca ha sido materialista y esas cosas en el fondo no le interesan; son añadidos que pueden hacerte la vida más fácil pero nada más, y lo que realmente le molesta es que jamás ha pensado nada parecido hasta que ha llegado ese momento. Es como si algún resorte dentro de su cerebro estuviera fallando y la lanzase a esas reflexiones tan estúpidas y sin sentido.

Sacude la cabeza y nota la mano ardiente de Sam agarrando la suya con delicadeza, así que echa a andar con él hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Ya en el interior, no deja de mirar a un lado y a otro, sin escuchar lo que Edward y Carlisle Cullen les dicen, porque se siente igual que una niña en una juguetería enorme y no puede detener esa sensación abrumadora que le hace cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

Nunca ha estado tan cerca de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera del Dr. Cullen cuando atendió a Jacob en La Push hace ya tanto tiempo. Percibe todo igual que si fuese extraño, no malo, sólo diferente. Es raro para ella sentirles a su lado y no _sentirles_, ya que no puede notar ni un rasgo de vida saliendo de ellos. Es más, intenta no pensar en el tema porque es conocedora de lo que Edward puede hacer y no desea incomodarlo, pero no puede evitarlo.

El día que Sam le propuso aquella visita, Emily se dijo a sí misma que intentaría ser todo lo amable que le fuese posible, porque no debía de ser nada agradable para los Cullen tener que lidiar con el hecho de que su familia fuese su mayor enemigo, con lo que eso implicaba para todos. Y a pesar de cualquier dificultad física que pudiera haber entre ellos, Emily estaba contenta y se sentía optimista porque Sam decidiera hacer todo aquello.

Justo al pasar al salón, la sobrecoge la estática imagen de todos los Cullen frente a ella. Sabe perfectamente que se está poniendo nerviosa y se le empiezan a paralizar las manos, siempre le pasa cuando está en una situación así, es como si se quisiera quedar tan quieta que de verdad lo consiguiese. Sin embargo, no pasa ni un minuto cuando empieza a notar algo arrancándole ese nerviosismo y ese malestar. Ya no hay ansiedad, sólo paz.

No está del todo segura, pero cree estar viendo a Sam con cara de pocos amigos y atendiendo a unas señas de Edward Cullen que ella no llega a entender del todo, así que alza la vista y se encuentra con una mujer infinitamente más alta que ella y cuya melena dorada parece estar soltando destellos en todas las direcciones. Ahora lo entiende, es Rosalie, la vampiro rubia de la que ha escuchado hablar a los chicos alguna vez.

Retira la mirada, cohibida, y se mantiene alejada de las conversaciones que empiezan a surgir. Lo único de lo que se percata, o cree hacerlo, más bien, es que ninguno la mira fijamente, salvo _ella_. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la gente se permite fijar la vista de ese modo cuando Emily está delante, probablemente por miedo a incomodarla o quién sabe qué. Y aún así, ella lo sigue haciendo, no le quita la vista de encima. Eso no le gusta, no le gusta nada.

Hace un barrido por todos los Cullen y verdaderamente se pregunta cómo es posible que todos sean tan… _así_. No es que los considere más o menos guapos que Sam o que cualquiera de la reserva, es que parecen sacados de otro planeta. No tienen pinta de ser naturales, así que se pregunta cómo es posible que nadie haya sospechado durante los últimos años.

Rehúsa esas ideas, otra vez, Edward Cullen está demasiado próximo y no puede ser bueno que la tenga por alguien tan superficial. Lo peor de todo es que ella no lo es, jamás lo ha sido, es sólo que está demasiado nerviosa como para poder concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Decide apretar sus propias manos, ya que es una técnica que usa desde niña para relajarse, y se siente mejor, mucho más que si el otro Cullen rubio, Jasper, hubiese hecho eso por lo que Sam se ha enfadado antes. (Porque no es tonta y se ha dado cuenta.)

Y cuando todos empiezan a andar, controlando, como siempre, su velocidad natural, Emily respira hondo e intenta nublar la mente. Todo ha pasado ya, más o menos, y nadie le ha dicho nada inapropiado. No se siente bien pero sí un poco relajada, porque ahora podrá salir a respirar aire puro y habrá sobrevivido a una de las visitas más extrañas de su vida.

Sam se va a otra habitación con Carlisle Cullen y ella sigue allí, de pie, sin moverse y sin mirar a ningún lado salvo al suelo. Se da pequeños golpes con las manos sobre las piernas y nota la leve brisa de alguien acercándose a ella.

—_Tú_ eres preciosa. Realmente lo eres.

La voz de Rosalie se le pega en los ojos como el terciopelo y lo único que puede hacer es mirar hacia donde la increíble figura de la hermana de Edward se aleja camino a las escaleras, donde la espera el tipo grande, Emmett, ese que la mira como Sam la mira a ella.

Ninguno de los otros se ha atrevido a decirle nada, ni siquiera Edward, que probablemente estaba al tanto de las barbaridades que han sobrevolado su cabeza en aquellos minutos. Ha sido ella, a quien ya no puede ver porque se ha esfumado tan rápidamente que no le ha dado tiempo ni a pestañear. Como si fuera la oscuridad en movimiento.

Tampoco es que le haya costado mucho apreciar que la vida de los Cullen sigue el patrón de una sombra durante la mayor parte del tiempo y que eso puede no ser del agrado de todos. Igual que, de algún modo, sabe que a ella tampoco le gustaría.

Y por unos minutos, Emily se permite pensar que es verdad, que Rosalie tiene razón y ella sigue siendo una chica guapa, incluso entre seres aparentemente perfectos como ellos. Aunque sea mentira (o no del todo cierto), aunque ella misma sepa que en unos minutos toda esa neblina a su alrededor habrá desaparecido y volverá a ser la Emily de siempre, la de hace unos meses, la de ahora en adelante.

No tiene ningún problema con ser _esa_ Emily Young.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: no puedo creer cuánto me ha costado escribir esta chorrada._ _La idea fue fácil: pensando un poco en los personajes secundarios, llegué a la conclusión de que Rosalie y Emily podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas. No sé, creo que pueden tener una especie de conexión o algo así, que se pueden ayudar a sentirse bien mutuamente. Y me parece muy dulce._

_Así que básicamente se trataba de eso, porque pienso que con el tema de la belleza pueden llegar a comprenderse. Y sé que a muchos quizá les parecerá absurdo, pero en fin._

_Ya llevo prácticamente un año dando mal en este fandom, qué tiempos xD. Si le das al botoncito verde de aquí abajo, me harás muy feliz. Gracias._


End file.
